


random fantasy stories

by Autumncat210



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Past, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumncat210/pseuds/Autumncat210
Summary: some of my stories that have fantasy and some of the stories have the same characters





	random fantasy stories

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Once upon a time there was a little boy and his twin sister and they live with there parents and when they got Older they were separated from each other and when the finally meet her brother is 16 and her is 17 years Old and there was a attack on the school her brother when to and when she allowed to go to the school that was attack she hug her brother when she saw him and all of his classmates thought the he had done something wrong and when she had said something about brother his classmates were shocked at that and when two of his friend said "why didn't you tell us about your sister being sora she is very famous" and zero said " you didn't ask about my family" and one of his friend said " why is her eyes two different colour and why are your the same colour but not hers" zero said " because I wear eyes contact and I hid it very well" one of the teachers said " if I new I would have been nice to you" zero said " it okay and I don't like to have a lot attention on me so I didn't tell you about her" one of the classmates said "so you do have a strong power and you were pretended to be weak at magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am sorry I am have not updated kuroko sister In a while I do not know what to write down and this is the 6 or 7 version of this little story  
> And 268 words
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/satou-yuki/art/The-Twins-672518003


End file.
